Gear
Gears are the soldiers of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. They generally work in squads of around four, as opposed to the swarm tactics of the Locust Horde. Heavily trained, they wear a heavy armor suit that protects them from incoming fire, however the armor does not offer complete protection from small arms fire. The type of metal that makes up the armor is titanium alloy. Some Gears, for example Anthony and Benjamin Carmine, wear helmets, which protect Gears from some blunt trauma and shrapnel. However, the helmets offer no protection from a high-caliber Longshot round, a fact that is made evident in Private Anthony Carmine's death. It also decreased vision, which was evident in Private Gyules death. History of the Gears An evolution of pre-Pendulum Wars coalition. COG provides the Seran people with a stable ruling body that places order and security above all else. Ruled by an appointed council of sovereigns and headed by a council-elected chairman, the COG proudly governs the Seran people in their time of greatest need.Booklet Paragraph Wars Present In The COG's Gears fought in two of Sera's most violent wars, the 79 year long Pendulum Wars and the Locust-Human War.The Gear Soldiers are the masters of Urban warfare and in conventional war. During the Pendulum Wars the Gears were supported by a highly modern and heavy mechanized Armed force. After the Emergence Day attack the standard Gear lost a majority of their support and equipment and had to rely on 15 year old equipment. Armor and kit Gear Standard equipment includes a suit of heavy body armor. It is compatible with a rebreather-equipped helmet that provides protection from inhaled chemicals and smoke, as well as protection from small arms and blunt-force trauma. Gear armor is in high demand - while many, such as Damon Baird use conventional armor suits used by the bulk of the COG, several use older or newer suits. Most COG armor is painted blue, or gray, and it uses a series of identification lights that glow blue for easy identification by allied units. All Gear armor is fitted with back-mounted racks for carrying equipment. Weapon-wise, Gears normally pack a Lancer Assault Rifle and a Snub Pistol as a sidearm. The Gnasher Shotgun and Longshot Sniper Rifle are common weapons for Gear units in the field as well, but these are not standard issue. Some gear squads have access to JACK units, but the high level of attrition the units have suffered paired with the ongoing Locust-Human war have made replacement components for JACK units to be an increasingly-uncommon commodity. As of currently, only elite and high-level squads are entrusted with JACK units, though many Gear units are alleged to make use of salvaged replacements when available. It appears that there are three types of helmets some Gears wear. The helmet introduced in Gears 1 seems to be a regular soldier helmet, the one Ben Carmine wears appears to be a sniping helmet, due to the fact that goggles are present and Ben was a sniper. The third one, however, is rarely seen in gameplay and is unknown what purpose it serves. Relationship with the Stranded After the orbital bombardment of Sera, there were millions of humans left to fend for themselves. The now-dubbed "Stranded" generally view the COG and the Gears as fascist for sacrificing them to the Locust onslaught and exchanging freedom for security. However, not all Stranded have the same view point on the COG. Some have enlisted in Operation Lifeboat but find life in the military difficult, either due to being low-rank soldiers or being distanced from family. Physiology Gear soldiers are considered to be extremely strong and described as "walking tanks". Their true strength is unknown but many actions point out their tremendous strength is their ability to do a number of acrobatic stunts, the ability to move car frames as mobile cover, able to carry enemies as mobile cover, and take long falls without serious injury. What may be the cause of their strength is possibly a genetic injection given to them once they join the COG, however, this is only rumor and speculation. Notable Gears *Sgt. Marcus Fenix (active) *Cpl. Dominic Santiago (active) *Pvt. Damon Baird (active) *Pvt. Augustus Cole (active) *Col. Victor Hoffman (active) *Pvt. Anthony Carmine (Killed in Lightmass Offensive) *Pvt. Benjamin Carmine (Killed in Operation: Hollow Storm) *Clay Carmine (Unknown) *Sgt.Major Grame JGears of War: Aspho Fields, page 166 (Killed in the Pendulum Wars) *Sgt. Madison Carmine (Unknown) *Lt. Minh Young Kim (Killed in Lightmass offensive) *Pvt. Dizzy Wallin (MIA/KIA in Operation: Hollow Storm) *Pvt. Jan Rojas (Killed in Lightmass offensive) *Pvt. Federic Rojas (active) *Pvt. Gyules (Killed in Lightmass offensive) *Cpl. Tai Kaliso (Killed in Operation:Hollow Storm) *Cpl. Jace Stratton (active) *Pvt. Tanner (Killed in Operation:Hollow Storm) *Sgt. John Harper (Killed in Operation:Hollow Storm) *Sgt. Devon Jackson (Killed in Operation:Hollow Storm) *Pvt. Carlos Santiago (Killed in the battle of Aspho Fields) *Cpl. Michael Barrick (active) *Pvt. Gil Gonzalez (KIA) *Pvt. Henny (KIA) ''Gears of War 2, Act 1: Tip of the Spear *Pvt. Mo (Unknown) *Col. Gael BarringtonGears of War: Aspho Fields, page 90 (KIA) *Lt.Col. James AmstinGears of War: Aspho Fields, page 191 (active) *Pvt. Corey (Killed in Operation Hollow Storm) *Sgt. Gunnar Petterseen (Killed in Lightmass Offensive)Last Day Promotion Tab 12 *Pvt. Dylan Murphy (Killed in Operation:Hollow Storm) *Pvt. Sammy (Killed in Operation:Hollow Storm) *Pvt. Hank Bissell (Killed in Operation:Hollow Storm) *Sgt. Kennel (Killed in Lightmass OffensiveLast Day Promotion tab 10) *Sgt. Bernadette Mataki (active/unknown) *Lt. Mathieson Gears of War: Aspho Fields(Active) *Col. Gael Barrington (Unknown KIA since Hoffman is the highest ranking COG left)Gears of War:Aspho Fields *Gen. Jolyon Iver (Killed after E-Day) *Col. Kimberly Anders *Pvt. Rossi (active)Gears of War: Aspho Fields *Pvt. Harry *Pvt. Harrie (KIA)Gears of War: Aspho Fields *Pvt. David (WIA) Gears of War: Aspho Fields *Professor/Major Adam Fenix (KIA/MIA after the battle of Ephyra City) =Artificial Intelligence (In-Game)= *Pros **Immune to friendly fire **Able to revive downed players **Immune to locust gunfire unless scripted **Able to execute maneuvers the player can (mantle, cover options, roadie run) **Able to hold against Locusts **Operates chain guns *Cons **Usually dies before player interacts with them **Have to reload, occasionally jams **Seems to have "low" A.I standards, allowing the player to get most of the kills, this is probably for gameplay purposes. **Can't use/throw any grenades **Spread really thin **Follows the player only for awhile before stopping =Trivia= *All Gear uniforms tend to fit a specific design, though Gears can customize their armor as they wish. Cole, Dom, and Dizzy are prime examples of this. *Numerous Gears fought at the Battle of Aspho Fields, but bore heavy casualties in the end. *Gears carry what is called a COG Tag an I.D. *Known squads are Alpha Squad, Delta Squad, Alpha Squads 1, 2 and 7, Gamma Squad 3, Charlie Squad 9, Sigma Squad, Echo Squads 5 and 6, Omikron Squad, and Victor Squad. Technically, however, Delta Squad is Delta One, as referred to sometimes in the comic. *In Promotional screenshots for Gears of War 2, it shows an army of over 1000-2000 Gear soldiers. *On some uniforms, like Dom's, there is an attached Combat Knife, although through the entire game you never see Dom, or any other Gear, use one. *Dom, Tai ,Dizzy and Cole are the only known Gears to wear either muscle shirt or T-shirt uniforms. *On every Gear's armor, there is a Crimson Omen in the middle of the chest plate, except for Tai as far as we know. *A common occurrence during Gears of War 2, the player will see an unnamed Gear during a battle being sniped in the head. This may be a gag towards the death of Anthony Carmine where he was shot in the head by a sniper in Gears of War. =Screenshots= Image:Gears_Army.jpg|An army of Gear Soldiers Image:Gears_Squad_Vs._Corpser.jpg|Gears fighting off a Corpser in the Hollow. Image:Old_Gears_of_War_Version.jpg|A squad of Gears, led by an early version of Marcus Fenix. Image:COG_Tags.jpg|Standard issue COG Tags. =References= Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier